Talk:Trial 122
Fei'Yin basement has alot of ghosts and ice weather, just be careful for the ghost NM in the basement that aggros low health --Cobyn 16:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The BEST spot would be in Xarcabard, level sync'd to 59-61. Even at 59, the mobs are easy prey but will not aggro, and the ice weather is near constant :) Even though it's an outside zone, the ghosts have 5 minute repops, and are not restricted to night time. The camp at G-10 has 3 ghosts that pop there, and others nearby. On iceday, the Haunts in Kuftal tunnel are a decent option for this trial, at H-7 on the first map, there's about 6-7 of them that pop in a very small area, and being an indoor zone, they're not restricted to nighttime only, only downside is there is aggro all over the place, so the camp spot may be a little inconvenient. As said above Fei'Yin is the best option for every non-iceday, ice weather is common, and there are a good amount of Utukku spawns in the basement near the Capricious Cassie spawn area. However, keep in mind that they are level 55-57, so the level 55 ones will check as Too Weak, and not give exp unless you're synced to level 74 or lower, so they may not count toward the 150 kills. Assuming you're attemptng this trial as level 75, it's recommended to defeat all of the level 55 ghosts while ice weather is not up, so that they may respawn as Easy Prey in time for any upcoming ice weather. --KodoReturns 09:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Another option for iceday is Bostaunieux Oubliette. On the first map, after zoning from Chatteau, there are Easy Prey Haunts located around the map. The only mobs that agro while not resting are the Hound mobs and the Ghosts on this first map, so fighting near or around the Easy Prey bats is completely safe. The pop points for the Haunts are as follows. ::The first one is at (F-9) in the small square room. To the south, there are four Garms that will agro if you get low on HP, so pull the Haunt to the north in the room with the Werebats to fight. Continuing to the West of this room at (E-9), there is a small room in the hallway past the Garms with two Haunts. You can pick them off one at a time and pull them to the west, again with the Werebats, to kill them. The third Haunt is in a hallway to the south of the Garms, at (G-10). He is by himself, but there are a couple trap doors on the floor so watch your step. Following this hallway east to the circular room at (H-9) will lead you to the next Haunt. The room has four hounds as well, so to be safe, pull the Haunt to the north hallway out of blood agro range. The final Haunt is in the hallway running North and South at (G-9). Again, this one is all by himself, so you can fight it where it pops, but again there are a couple trapdoors to keep an eye out for. Very simple circuit to run and hit all six of these pops all Iceday long. Typical Iceday will net you 15-18 kills here. It is slower, but all Haunts are Easy Prey and will not repop as Too Weak. It is also a good idea no matter where you are getting the pet kill points to use Valoredge model over the mage models. If the mage model casts a DoT spell and the mob dies to the DoT, the kill doesnt count. Also, the Valoregde model can survive tanking the Haunts and actually eat the AM spells without any real danger. Delain 23:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi just wanted to add the post above me was an ace suggestion which i used to the full :) (though there's 2 more u can use where sewer syrup pops too before u head back around again so 8 in all) i started with pup/dnc and melee frame, but fastest was blm pet nuke sleep (/sch) (with mana booster) wait till sleep timer is at 6 secs till rdy and nuke again and sleep, on 3rd and last nuke dismiss pet after nuke lands and u get the kill and recall a new 1, run to next ghost and repeat ^^, also a decent place for pup/sch is Beaucedine Glacier S at I-7, you can use Blm pet and sleep nuke 4-5 times to kill a ghost there that has a 5 minute respawn (been back there for a staff trial and theres 4-5 ghosts at the zone to batalia downs S), there is ALLWAYS ice weather up so 5 points a kill ^^ very good place for non icedays and hell maybe even for iceday against Bostaunieux Oubliette as u will likly get in 16-20 kills, which is 4 kills in beau :P just my 2 cents, hope this helps ^^ O! and don't go to Fei Yin if u are 85 all the ghosts are too weak (as i found out ><) lol --Kedrigan 16:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC)